


Discovered Affair

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompt from Tumblr: Isaac and Lydia have a secret affair; one day one of their friends walks in on them and awkwardness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovered Affair

"No ones here?" Lydia asked breathlessly as Isaac pushed her back.

"No," he responded before kissing her again. With his hands firmly on her hips he guided her towards the sofa. It wasn’t an easy walk while kissing her, discarding her purse and jacket. Within a few feet of the sofa he stooped slightly to grab her thighs and lift her. She made a small sound of shock, but that didn’t stop her from wrapping her legs around his waist.

"And no one will be here for a while right?" She asked further, this time looking down on him as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Isaac pushed her hair from her face and gathered it at the back of her head with his hand. Pulling her head down he kissed her again. “Right."

Lydia smiled. “Good. It’s been a long week."

He’d have to agree. In fact, it had been over a week since he’d had any real time with her to himself. Of course, most of that was their own doing. If they hadn’t decided to keep this between them, at least for the time being, they could have made more time for one another. “We need to talk about this arrangement. A week is to long."

"Talk later," Lydia whispered and kissed him. He must have agreed because he closed the distance to the sofa and she found herself on her back with Isaac settling himself between her legs. His lips found their way to her neck and she arched with a moan, legs still locked around his waist.

Isaac gripped her hair still, pulling at the roots just slightly to get better access to her neck. The other hand had found it’s way up her skirt and was now sliding up her thigh. Skirts and dresses, it was all she wore, and he was perfectly fine with that.

Lydia slid her hands between them, gathering his shirt in his hands, and pulled at it. Eventually, he pulled away and straightened above her to grab the hem of it and pull it off. “Better," she said with a knowing smirk and slid her hands up his stomach and to his chest as he lowered himself over her against. Lydia grasped his short curls and pulled him back down to her lips. His hands were already at work yanking her shirt from her skirt. Feeling him against her, feeling his hands sliding up her skirt to grasp her ass, his other already underneath her shirt and moving up her back, it made her want to roll him onto his back and take him right there. She wanted him inside of her, she wanted to feel him stretching her. Except she hadn’t yet, and that was infuriating. Isaac was right, they needed to talk. If only they could not attack one another for two seconds. “This is getting ridiculous," she said against his lips. “I’m tired of hiding and only having time for a quick make out. I want more."

He stared down at her, unsure how to respond. She was right, it was getting ridiculous. He felt her hands slide down his chest, over his stomach and grasp his belt. He glanced down and when he looked up determined eyes were staring up at him. Oh. His cock twitched with expectation. It was her fault that he didn’t hear anyone approaching the door or even smell them. He was better then that. Except when she was around he wasn’t. When Isaac was around Lydia it was all about her. She was all he heard, all he smelled. The door opened and they both turned. It couldn’t have been worse then who walked through the door. What were the fucking odds that it would be Derek, Scott, Stiles, Boyd and Allison.

Lydia cried out in shock. She hated surprises. Especially those that involved her being caught with her skirt hiked up. Isaac jumped off of her as if he’d been burned, leaving her to quickly yank down her skirt which was now pushed all the way up to her hips.

"What is this?!" Stiles exclaimed.

To their credit, Scott, Allison and Boyd seemed to be trying to avoid staring. Stiles on the other hand had no such qualms and Derek only frowned. “Don’t get your panties in a twist Stiles," Isaac responded darkly. He wasn’t ignorant of Stiles’ life long crush on Lydia. It was funny up until Lydia was a part of Isaac’s life, now the boy was just a nuisance.

“You’re sleeping with him?!” Stiles asked slightly panicked. “You’re sleeping with Isaac! You said you didn’t want to have anything to do with werewolves.”

Lydia noticed the look Isaac gave her and she opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times before finally speaking. “That was months ago! And don’t you look at me like that Isaac Lahey, I’m sure you didn’t want to have anything to do with me then either!”

Isaac shrugged. “Good point.”

“And, I’m not sleeping with Isaac thank you very much! But if you wouldn’t have interrupted I just might have. “

“Stop!” Stiles covered his ears. “Just stop!”

Isaac sighed in frustration and fixed his belt buckle before hunting down his shirt.

“Lydia…” Allison began. She looked at her expectantly. Allison sighed.“You’re shirt.”

Looking down Lydia realized two of her top buttons were undone. Quickly she slid them through the holes and turned to Isaac, glaring at him. “Thanks for telling me.”

He only frowned in return.

“Are we done here?” Derek asked finally. “Next time, take it to your room.”

“Yep,” Isaac responded, grabbing Lydia’s jacket and purse off the floor. She was still trying to tuck her shirt back in when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him. She exclaimed loudly in protest, but he ignored it.

“My shoes!” Lydia exclaimed, but Isaac pulled her behind him regardless.

After pulling her into his room, Isaac shut it and turned to her.

“What?” She asked after seeing the intense look on his face. “This wasn’t my fault.”

“Can we agree that all this sneaking around is over? I’m tired of it.”

“You were the one that wanted to keep it a secret,” Lydia pointed out.  
It was true. Isaac had enough problems in his life without having the entire school wondering what the hell he was doing dating Lydia Martin. Except it wasn’t worth it in the end. Isaac wanted to be with her all the time, not just when no one was around. “I know, well now I realize how stupid that was.”

“Good,” Lydia responded with a smile. Stepping forward she slid her hand up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. When she leaned up to kiss him he met her half way. “Now you can carry my books,” she pecked his lips, “open doors for me,” kissed his cheek, “bring me to winter formal,” kissed behind his ear, “all the fun obligatory boyfriend duties.”

“That doesn’t sound fun.” She looked up at him, her eyebrows raised, daring him to change his mind.

“They’ll be other things,” Lydia said slyly and raised onto her toes to kiss him.


End file.
